


Housework

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John was a doctor and Sherlock was a scientist, so they understood the need for cleanliness.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>However, they were both bachelors, so they didn’t understand the need to clean the flat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housework

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not much of a one for housework either. But as I'm female, I _agonise_ over the fact I'm not doing the housework ^^
> 
> * * *

John was a doctor and Sherlock was a scientist, so they understood the need for cleanliness. However, they were both bachelors, so they didn’t understand the need to clean the flat.  
  
“I’m not your housekeeper,” said Mrs Hudson. “And I expect my property to be kept in a reasonable state.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right, you like chemicals,” said John. He handed Sherlock the oven cleaner and pushed him firmly in the direction of the kitchen. Then he plugged in the vacuum cleaner and set to work.  
  
John made his way methodically across the floor, ending up at the couch.   
  
He pushed the brush underneath, and there was a worrying  _clink_  as something disappeared up the hose. As the whine of the motor climbed to a higher pitch, smoke began billowing out of the vacuum cleaner’s body.   
  
Flames appeared just as Sherlock did.  
  
John rugby tackled him back into the kitchen and they ended up in a scrum under the table.   
  
From the sitting room came a loud  _bang!_  
  
“What… was that?” asked John.  
  
“It was only mildly explosive,” said Sherlock from beneath John’s elbow. “Or I would have kept it in my room.”  
  
He pushed at John’s arm in an effort to get free. “How does it look out there?”  
  
“Well,” said John carefully. “I don’t think we’ll be getting our cleaning deposit back.”


End file.
